kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Progrise Keys
The are SD card/key hybrid devices used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Zero-One that contain the power of animals.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 Overview to be added Design to be added Functionality to be added List of Progrise Keys - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Zero-One, who uses it to access his default Rising Hopper form. Its ability is Jump and it is based on a grasshopper. KRZ1-Rising Hopper Progrise Key.png|Rising Hopper Progrise Key Rising Hopper Progrize Key (Opened).jpg|Rising Hopper Progrise Key (Opened) - Shooting Wolf= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Vulcan, who uses it to accesses his default Shooting Wolf form. Its ability is Bullet and it is based on a wolf. Shooting Wolf Progrise Key.jpg|Shooting Wolf Progrise Key Shooting Wolf Progrise Key (Open).jpg|Shooting Wolf Progrise Key (Opened) - Rushing Cheetah= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Valkyrie, who uses it to access her default Rushing Cheetah form. Its ability is Dash and it is based on a cheetah. Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key.jpg|Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key (Open).jpg|Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key (Opened) - Sting Scorpion= - 2= - 3= - 4= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Horobi, who uses it to access his default Sting Scorpion form. Its ability is Poison and it is based on a scorpion. Sting_Scorpion_Progrise.png|Sting Scorpion Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Sting Scorpion Progrise Key (Opened) - Flying Falcon= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Jin, who uses it accesses his default form. Its ability is Wing and it is based on a falcon. It is also used by Kamen Rider Zero-One to access his Flying Falcon form. KRZ1-Flying Falcon Progrise Key.png|Flying Falcon Progrise Key Flying Falcon Progrise Key (Open).jpg|Flying Falcon Progrise Key (Opened) }} - Auxiliary= }} Its ability is Jaws and it is based on a shark. Biting_Shark_Progrise.png|Biting Shark Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Biting Shark Progrise Key (Opened) - Flaming Tiger= }} Its ability is Fire and it is based on a tiger. Flaming_Tiger_Progrise.png|Flaming Tiger Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Flaming Tiger Progrise Key (Opened) - Freezing Bear= }} Its ability is Blizzard and it is based on a polar bear. Freezing_Bear_Progrise.jpg|Freezing Bear Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Freezing Bear Progrise Key (Opened) - Breaking Mammoth= }} Its ability is Press and it is based on a mammoth. Breaking_Mammoth_Progrise.png|Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key (Opened) - Punching Kong= }} Its ability is Power and it is based on a gorilla. Punching_Kong_Progrise.png|Punching Kong Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Punching Kong Progrise Key (Opened) - Lightning Hornet= }} Its ability is Thunder and it is based on a hornet. Lighting_Hornet_Progrise.png|Lightning Hornet Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Lightning Hornet Progrise Key (Opened) - Amazing Hercules= }} Its ability is Strong and it is based on a hercules beetle. Amazing_Hercules_Progrise.png|Amazing Hercules Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Amazing Hercules Progrise Key (Opened) }} }} - Super= By using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver, Zero-One can access his upgraded form, Shining Hopper. Shining_Hopper_Progrise_Key.png|Shining Hopper Progrise Key Shining_Hopper_Progrise_Key-Open.png|Shining Hopper Progrise Key (Opened) - Assault Wolf= By using the Assault Wolf Progrise Key with the Assault Trigger attached in the A.I.M.S Shot Riser, Vulcan can access his upgraded form, Assault Wolf. Assualt_Wolf_Progrise_Key.png|Assault Wolf Progrise Key Assualt_Wolf_Progrise_Key-Open.png|Assault Wolf Progrise Key (Opened) }} - Miscellaneous= These are Progrise Keys that do not fit any of the preceding categories. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *Progrise is a combined word of "progress" and "rise". *The design of the Progrise Keys is similar to cassette tapes. Appearances References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Zero-One)